


Stars

by ironspydr, UnfortunatelySux



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 04:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16078631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironspydr/pseuds/ironspydr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelySux/pseuds/UnfortunatelySux
Summary: Requested. Jeremy wishes on a star and wakes up with Broadway star Michael Mell as his boyfriend.





	Stars

“Do you think Michael Mell is a top?”

Christine snorted. “What?”

Jeremy was lying upside down on his bed. “Do you think he’s a top?”

Christine shot him a look. “Why?”

“Answer the question!”

“Probably not.”

Jeremy sighed. “Damn. Bummer.”

“I bet he’s a switch.”

“Oh?”

Christine nodded. “He has switch vibes.”

“What are switch vibes?”

“Same vibes as you give off. Could bottom, could top. Who’s to say?”

Jeremy put a hand on his heart. “You think I could top?” he asked in pride. 

Christine ruffled his hair. “Under the right circumstances.”

“Ominous, but I’ll take it!” Jeremy flipped upright. “Michael Mell is like the peak of mankind.”

“I’m sensing a crush.”

“It’s allowed! He’s famous!”

Christine laughed, shutting off her DS. “Michael Mell, huh?”

Jeremy huffed. “Don’t judge me. You lust over Broadway actors too.”

She rolled her eyes. “Why him?”

Jeremy stared at her. “Why him? Uh, duh. He’s hot, and his smile could outshine the sun. He _always_ interacts with fans and no one gets more excited about shows than him. He’s just the best! And get this! We have the same tattoo!”

“Wow, you’re really dedicated to this crush, huh?”

“He’s liked sixteen of my posts, Christine! He’s not making it easy to get over him!”

Christine hummed in amusement. “Didn’t you buy tickets to some broadway show you don’t even like that much because he was in it?”

“I wanted to support him! And it wasn’t that bad actually.”

She smiled at him. “How did the stagedoor go again?”

Jeremy sighed. “I cried when I made eye contact with him and then fainted because his thumb touched mine when he signed my playbill.”

Christine giggled.

“Rude!”

“Sorry! It’s just sweet, is all. Anyway, what happened to your crush on that other one?”

“He hasn’t really been doing much,” Jeremy said. “His play just ended but I wasn’t really into that.”

“How very dedicated to your man crushes.”

“Look, Andrew Rannells is like 40. At least Michael Mell is our age!”

Christine flicked his nose. “Right. Well, I have to get going, unfortunately. My mom will kill me if I’m late for dinner again. You gonna be okay pining on your own?”

“Pfft, yeah,” Jeremy said. “I always am. Go eat your dinner, I can definitely entertain myself alone.”

Christine packed up her stuff, heading to the door. “Don’t stalk him too hard, Jere.”

“I’ll try not to!” Jeremy winked. 

Christine laughed, pulling the door closed behind her.

Jeremy smiled to himself. He went to the window to make sure Christine got to her car safely, and his eye caught on a star in the darkening sky. Damn. He really wished he could have someone as kind as Michael Mell. He watched Christine drive away, pulled his blinds shut, and went to bed. 

—————

When Jeremy woke up, he wasn’t quite aware of the second warm body in his bed. He also didn’t seem to notice the arm wrapped around his waist.

He yawned, keeping his eyes closed. Something felt off, but it was probably nothing to be worried about. He lazily reached for his phone to check the time, but it wasn’t there. He groaned, feeling around for it frantically. 

The other person grunted as Jeremy’s arm whapped his stomach. “Jere,” he whined. “Stop it.”

Jeremy froze. It didn’t sound like– But could it be– “Christine…?”

The arm around his waist pulled him closer. “She didn’t stay over, babe.”

“Uh, wha?”

“Sleepy,” The voice whined, nuzzling Jeremy’s neck.

“W-Who are you?” Jeremy whispered. 

The voice scoffed. “‘S too early for jokes.”

“...Did you k-kidnap me?”

“What?” The other person huffed, sitting up with a yawn. “Jerm, what the hell are you talking about?”

The light hit the person’s face perfectly, and Jeremy fell straight off the bed. “Fuck!”

Michael grabbed his glasses, poking his head over the side of the bed. “Jere? You okay?”

“You’re Michael Mell!”

Michael blinked. “Yeah? And you’re Jeremy Heere.”

“You know my name!” Jeremy squeaked. He felt light headed. 

Michael frowned. “Uh, yeah? Why wouldn’t I know my boyfriend’s name?”

Jeremy passed out. 

Michael squeaked, pulling him back up onto the bed. 

\-----

Jeremy blinked awake about nine minutes later. 

“Jeremy!” Michael all but shrieked. “You scared the fuck out of me! You haven't passed out since our first date!”

Jeremy’s head hurt. “Am I in heaven?”

Michael pouted. “Don’t try to get out of this by being cute! Are you okay?”

“Uh, I don’t think so…”

“What’s wrong?!”

“I’m hallucinating!”

“What?!”

“You’re not really here!” Jeremy looked around. “Where is here?!”

“What?”

“I-I think– A dream?”

“What the hell are you talking about? Do I need to call the doctor?”

Jeremy breathed for a moment. “Uh, n-no. No, I’m good.” He was convinced this was a dream. 

Michael frowned. “I’m not so sure.”

“I’m totally fine.” Jeremy did feel fine, now that he knew he was dreaming. 

Michael still seemed wary. “If you say so.”

Jeremy sat up. “I’m so fine in fact that I have no trouble saying you have the best ass I’ve ever seen.”

Michael blushed. “Jere, oh my god.”

Jeremy wasn’t paying attention to what he was saying. “Got a dick to match?” he joked. “Haha. Sing for me. Wait don’t. I’m not objectifying you.” Even in a dream, he didn’t want to be rude. 

Michael squeaked. “What’s gotten into you? First of all, you know good and well what my dick looks like, Mr. Morning wood.”

Jeremy winced. “Uh, I’m starting to feel like this isn’t a dream…”

Michael pressed his hand to Jeremy’s forehead. “You’re sure you’re okay?”

“N-Not really, no.”

“Babe, seriously, I’m like two seconds from calling a doctor.”

“No doctor!” Jeremy exclaimed. “God, wh-where’s Christine when you need her?”

Michael pouted. “Is my company that unfulfilling? Can I get a morning kiss, at least?”

“D-Depends, are you actually flesh and blood Michael Mell?”

“Well that’s a loaded question. I sure hope so.”

“Holy shit,” Jeremy whispered. What the fuck was going on? He tried to stand up. “Ow, what the hell?” He felt sore. 

Michael gave a low whistle. “Lookin’ good, babe.” 

Jeremy looked down and squeaked. “I’m naked!”

Michael hummed. “Not my fault you were horny when I got home last night.”

Jeremy tried and failed to cover himself. “Wh-What is happening?!”

“We fucked last night and I guess you nutted one time too many.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be on vocal rest?” Jeremy snapped. “Wait.” Where had that come from? He was sure he had meant to say something along the lines of ‘fuck’. 

Michael shrugged. “I can cheat if it’s for you,” he smiled.

Jeremy blinked at him, shaking. “How did I know you’re on vocal rest?!” He gulped. “How did I get here?!”

Michael blinked back. “Because I told you, and because you drove here to stay the night because you were horny.”

“I don’t have a license!”

“I took you to get one two weeks ago! Did you lose it already?”

“Do I have a concussion?”

“From fucking? I hope not.”

“I-I clearly remember wishing on a star last night that I could date someone like Michael Mell!” Jeremy exclaimed. 

“That’s… sweet? I mean, you’re already dating me, so,” he shrugged. “I’m also naked. Throw me some boxers?”

Jeremy found himself moving toward a drawer. “I think I’m insane,” he whispered. 

“Maybe.” Michael shrugged. “I really shouldn’t be talking this much. The things I do for you,” he hummed.

Jeremy didn’t know how he knew where Michael’s boxers were, but he threw him a pair. “I-I woke up naked next to my idol and y-you’re thinking about how much talking you should be doing?”

“Aw, I’m your idol? That’s so sweet.” Michael tugged them on. “You can wear whatever, since your clothes are dirty.”

Jeremy winced. “I-I think I’m an intruder and you should call NYPD.”

“Right, yeah, ‘Please come arrest my boyfriend he’s intruding on my home after a night of awesome butt sex.’”

“What?!” Jeremy squeaked. “N-No! L-Look, I appreciate, uh, whatever this is, b-but I need to get home. I have an exam today!”

Michael checked his phone. “Your classes don’t start for three hours. It’s okay. I can drop you off, if you want. Also, I still haven’t gotten my morning kiss.”

“I-I think I need a doctor.”

Michael jolted. “What’s wrong?”

“C-Currently a lot.”

“Alright, put on some pants, I’m taking you to the hospital.” 

“O-Okay,” Jeremy whispered. Just like he didn’t know where Michael kept his boxers, he had no clue where to find other clothes. His body must have, though, because soon he was pulling on a pair of pants and muttering about going crazy. 

Michael stood, shuffling over to his closet. He pulled out two shirts, tossing one to Jeremy.

Jeremy caught it, but barely. He looked down at it. “Holy shit! You wore this in that Broadway.com tour of the theatre! And that charity concert!”

Michael pulled his own shirt on over his head. “And now you’re wearing it to the hospital, pasty boy.”

Jeremy shakily started putting it on. “I’m gonna pass out again!” he said with the same enthusiasm as he had talking about the shirt. 

Michael yelped. “Don’t! Do not! I have to put pants on, go sit down!”

Jeremy sat directly on the floor. 

Michael quickly retrieved some pants, tugging them on. He almost fell over.

“Don’t fall!” Jeremy shrieked.

“Don’t pass out!”

“Touché!”

Michael tossed Jeremy some socks. “Put your shoes on, Miah.”

Jeremy went through the motions in confusion. 

Soon, Michael had his own shoes on and he was grabbing his keys off the bedside table. He offered a hand down to Jeremy. “C’mon.”

Jeremy stood up, but didn’t take Michael’s hand. 

Michael frowned. “Did I do something?”

“Wha– Huh?”

“You won’t touch me.”

Jeremy gulped. “I-I don’t deserve to?”

Michael’s eyebrows furrowed. “Jeremy, you-” he shook his head, wrapping an arm around Jeremy’s waist and pulling him close. He kissed him sweetly.

Jeremy froze, a squeak escaping him, muffled by Michael’s lips. He miraculously stayed conscious. 

Michael pulled away. “You know-” Michael paused, biting his lip. “You deserve the world, Miah.”

“Huh?” Jeremy was light headed again. 

Michael kissed him again. “Don’t feel like you don’t deserve happiness. You deserve so much more than just me.”

Jeremy hummed quietly. “T-Take me to the hospital.”

Michael nodded, linking their fingers. “You have everything you need?”

Jeremy blanked. “Uh...My phone! Where’s–” He turned around to look for it. 

Michael pulled him over to a pile of discarded clothes, grabbing a pair of jeans and extracting a cell phone from the pocket. 

Jeremy gasped, grabbing it and turning it on. “No notifications,” he grumbled. 

Michael chuckled. “Yeah, usually I would’ve blown your phone up by now, huh?”

“You would have?”

“Well, yeah. I text you like a million times a day.”

“I have your phone number?!”

“Yep, we’re going to the hospital.” Michael pulled him out of the bedroom.

“Holy shit,” Jeremy mumbled, letting Michael pull him away. 

Michael pulled him out of his apartment, locking the door behind them and then leading the way to his shitty old car. 

Jeremy was gaping. “You live here?!”

“Yes? Jeremy, you come here like every other night.”

“No…”

“Oh god, my boyfriend is dying,” Michael shoved Jeremy into the passenger seat.

Jeremy made an ‘oof’ sound. “I feel weird.”

Michael kissed his forehead. “Don’t die!” he slammed the door, hurrying around to climb into the driver seat.

Jeremy shakily buckled his seatbelt, not really thinking about who he was talking to. “Uh, d-do you know how to drive in the city traffic?”

Michael gave him a weird look. “Jesus, you nutted out half your memories.”

“Stop stalling, you’re gonna be late for work,” Jeremy snapped automatically. 

Michael tsked, starting the car. “Who gives a shit about that, you’re dying for some reason!”

“I don’t know what’s going on!” Jeremy pouted. 

Michael offered Jeremy his hand. 

This time, Jeremy took it. 

\--------

Michael tapped his foot restlessly against the linoleum tiles. “Why are they taking so long! You’re dying over here!”

“I-I don’t think I’m worse off than that guy with a knife in his leg,” Jeremy said quietly. 

Michael pouted. “He’s fine, probably.”

“I don’t think he is.”

Michael just shrugged. 

Jeremy watched as a tall lady emerged from the hallway. 

“Jeremy Heere?”

He jolted. “Guess that's u-us.”

Michael stood, grabbing Jeremy’s hand and tugging him to the hallway.

Jeremy was reluctant to be pulled, but let Michael do it anyway. He was seated by the woman on a tall bed in a cold room. 

The woman closed the door. “You wrote ‘bitch ass memory’ on your reason for visiting?”

Michael nodded seriously. “His memory got me fucked up, ma’am.”

The doctor nodded. “Right. What sort of memory problems are you talking about? Long term, short term?” She fished out a notebook-like tablet. 

Michael grimaced. “He was fine last night but ever since he woke up he’s been fainting and can’t remember random things.”

“Random things,” the lady repeated as she scribbled it down. She turned to Jeremy. “You have a headache? Sore anywhere?”

Jeremy made a noise. “Uh...yeah, but I don’t think it’s got anything to do with it.”

Michael bit back a laugh.

The woman looked at Michael. “Right. Probably not.”

Michael grinned, giving her a thumbs up. 

She smiled. “So what random things is he forgetting?” She seemed to want to talk to Michael more than her actual patient. 

Michael hummed. “Like, the fact that we’ve been dating for two months, the fact that he got a license, where I live, that kind of thing. But he remembered where stuff _in_ the apartment was, and stuff like how I’m supposed to be on vocal rest and when I’m supposed to be at work.”

She kept scribbling. “Vocal rest?” she echoed. “Are you an actor?”

Jeremy scoffed. “Only the best,” he muttered. 

The doctor hummed. “Right. I believe your boyfriend is stressed to the point of being starstruck by you. If he remembers those things, but not that you’re dating– Did he, er, treat you like a celebrity this morning?”

Michael hummed. “Yeah.”

“That must be it. Let him detox from whatever he’s stressed about. If it gets worse, come back. But the cases I’ve seen only last a day or so.”

Jeremy sputtered. “But I don’t know this guy!” he said. “I wished on a star for a boyfriend like him and woke up naked in his bed!”

The lady was quiet. “...Right.” She turned back to Michael. “Maybe don’t let him drink any excessive alcohol either.”

“I don’t drink!” Jeremy shouted, but he was ignored. 

Michael nodded. “No more wine coolers, got it.”

“What wine coolers?!” The more Michael spoke, the more Jeremy found himself believing the doctor’s half-hearted diagnosis. Maybe he was Michael’s boyfriend after all. 

Michael reached over to pet Jeremy soothingly. “Anything else?”

“Maybe keep him with you today? He seems really...unstable.”

Jeremy gaped. “Hey!”

Michael nodded, turning back to Jeremy. “Can you make up your exam?”

“I don’t know! Do I even have one?! Where do I go to school?! What’s my major?! Is everything a lie?!”

“Yeah, okay, I’m calling in sick today.”

“What?! No! Y–You have to go on!”

“Your health is infinitely more important, Jerm.”

“Not more than Broadway!”

Michael rolled his eyes. “We’ll discuss this in a second.” he turned back to the doctor. “Is that all?”

The doctor nodded.

Michael grabbed Jeremy’s hand. “Thank you!” he pulled him out of the room and towards the reception so that he could pay for the appointment.

Jeremy caught a breath. “She didn’t seem very, um, reliable.”

Michael hummed. “We’re gonna go back to my place and take a nap. Detox.”

Jeremy gulped. “Th-This is all nice, b-but I don’t know you. It’s like my biggest dream came true, but you think I’m going insane. Am I going insane? I think I’m going insane.”

Michael finished up with the receptionist. “Let’s go home, then we can talk, okay?”

“O-Okay,” Jeremy whispered. 

\---------------

Once they were back at Michael’s apartment, Michael sat Jeremy down on the bed and started pulling his shoes off for him.

Jeremy was blushing madly. “Um, I can do that myself. N-No Broadway legend should take my shoes off for me.”

Michael did it anyway. “Jeremy Heere, we have been dating for 2 months. The first time we met was when you stagedoored at a show I was in and you passed out when I signed your playbill and I was so concerned I stayed around to make sure you were okay. Then we talked and ended up setting up a date that friday, remember?”

“Th-That happened, but you didn’t stay around! You ran off! Some intern woke me up and called an Uber that I had to pay for!”

Michael shook his head. “They made me go back out so people didn’t try to mob me or whatever, but I came back, remember? We talked for like three hours.”

“That never happened!” Jeremy groaned. “Ch-Christine’ll know. I-I need to call her.” He fished his phone from his pocket. 

Michael sighed, pulling off his own shoes. “Alright, fine, call Christine.”

Jeremy grumbled as he dialed her number. “You don’t know Christine, don’t talk about her like you do.”

“Jeez, Jerm, you’re kinda hurting my feelings with all this now.”

Christine answered after two rings. “Jeremy, hi!”

Jeremy stared at Michael. “Chris! Thank god you answered! Listen, I think something’s freaky about our conversation last night!”

Michael sighed softly. “I’m gonna go take a shower.” he shuffled out of the room.

On the phone, Christine hummed. “You mean when you told me you were dying and Michael needed to get home sooner so he could dick you down?”

“...What? No, what are you talking about? I never said–” Now Jeremy was really starting to think he was the one who was wrong. “You know about Michael?”

“Your boyfriend who you never stop talking about?”

“He is my boyfriend?!”

“Are you feeling okay, Jere?”

“Th-The doctor said I’m stressed and have memory issues?”

“Oh geez, what? That sounds worrying. Are you still at his place?”

“Y-Yeah, I guess I just needed proof this is, uh, real?” Jeremy sighed. “You’re sure I’m dating him?”

“You brought me on your first date with him, and then texted me, like, entire essays every time something new happened. The first kiss essay was very cute. The sex one, not so much.”

Jeremy blinked. “So I’d have that stuff on my phone? Like in messages? Perfect! That’s the assurance I need! Thanks Chris!” He hung up on her. 

Running water could be heard from the bathroom.

Jeremy started going through old messages. There were several people he knew, along with those he’d probably forgotten. Photos of him and Michael at various places really clinched it for him: they were dating. What shocked him was texts from the night before from Michael before he arrived home. 

A few minutes later, a damp, pantsless Michael emerged from the bathroom. “Hey.”

Jeremy offered him a sad smile. “H-Hi. Sorry I doubted you.” He held up a picture of the two of them. 

Michael softened, moving closer. “Our third date,” he smiled.

“Yeah?” Jeremy looked at it again. 

Michael nodded, fidgeting with his fingers. “Can I sit?”

Jeremy nodded. “Y-Yeah, of course.”

Michael moved to perch on the bed beside him, glancing over his shoulder at his phone. “How’d your call go?”

Jeremy sighed. “I guess you do know Christine. Sorry.”

Michael was quiet for a second. “Were you looking at pictures?”

“Uh, yeah. They’re cute. Guess I should have looked through my phone earlier, huh?” Jeremy didn’t mention the messages he was reading. 

Michael hummed. “Lay down with me?”

“S-Sure?” Jeremy didn’t move. 

Michael laid back against the pillows. “I already saw the hard on, babe, you can just lay down.”

Jeremy squeaked. He fell against the mattress. “S-Sorry, I just saw some, uh, texts, and…”

Michael laughed. “You mean your hardcore sexting from last night?”

“...Yeah, that.”

“Yeah. You started it, to be fair.” 

“Shut up, I was horny.” Jeremy hadn’t meant to say it, but it felt true, so he didn’t backtrack. 

Michael snorted, wrapping an arm around Jeremy’s waist. 

Jeremy jolted, but accepted Michael’s embrace. “I guess I am stressed. Sorry this is happening.”

Michael pulled him closer. “‘S okay. I mean, you haven’t broken up with me or anything, so I’m fine. Worried, but fine.”

“I-It’s okay. I’m fine, totally. Sorry it’s all coming out against you though.” Jeremy sighed. 

Michael cuddled up to him. “I don’t mind, as long as you’re okay. What do you remember, anyway?”

“I really don’t know. Ask me something.”

Michael bit his lip in though. “Uh, Where was our most recent date?”

“Uh. The movies?”

Michael nodded. “What did we see?”

Jeremy suddenly sighed. “That stupid horror movie. It wasn’t scary at all! It was just boring as hell! I didn’t give a shit about the characters so it was meaningless when they died. 0/10 stars.”

Michael grinned. “What did we do after the movie?”

“What else would we have done? I put my dick in you.”

Michael laughed. “You remember!”

Jeremy gasped. “I do! How?!”

Michael shrugged. “How about three days ago when you were bummed about an exam and I came over to your dorm?”

“Uh, video games?”

Michael kissed his cheek. “Right. Um, what did we do on our second date?”

“Oh! We pretended to go to a basketball game so Christine wouldn’t want to come with us and we left at the last minute to have a picnic!” 

Michael gave him a dopey grin. “What did I say to you when you agreed to be my boyfriend?” 

“...Didn’t you say ‘Thank fuck I got a hot ass twink for myself, hell yeah’?”

Michael laughed. “Yeah… then I shot you finger guns… not my best moment. I was nervous.”

Jeremy smiled. “At least it was memorable.”

“That’s one word for it,” Michael mused. “When did we do it the first time?”

Jeremy froze. “Uh, what?”

“Y’know,” Michael hummed. “Get nasty for the first time. Together.”

“When you caught me on the phone multitasking?”

Michael kissed his chin. “And what did we learn about multitasking?”

Jeremy giggled. “It’s better together?”

“Exactly.” Michael grinned.

“I think I’m getting better,” Jeremy whispered. 

Michael squeezed him. “Tell me something you remember.”

Jeremy hummed. “The day we were out for a walk and it started raining.”

Michael smiled to himself. “Describe it to me?”

“We’d gone into a little bakery and we had muffins! And then on the way to the subway station it just started pouring really hard. But we didn’t have umbrellas and we were in a bad neighborhood, so you–” Jeremy blushed. “You carried me across the street and underground.”

Michael watched Jeremy’s face as he talked, melting into his side further. “Hey Jere?”

“Huh?” Jeremy was smiling softly. 

“I know this is probably, like, one of the worst possible times to drop this, but I’m pretty sure I love you.”

Jeremy gulped. “Th-Thank god I remember dating you, then, because it would be pretty awkward otherwise.” He leaned over to kiss Michael sweetly—the first time he’d done it himself. “I love you too.”

Michael grinned, hugging Jeremy tightly. “What an interesting day.”

“I-I’ll say.” Jeremy buried his face in Michael’s wet hair. 

“It’s not even that late.”

Jeremy yawned. “Eh. I missed school. I think I had callbacks today.”

“Sorry.” 

Jeremy shrugged. “It was just Spring Awakening or somethin’.”

“I was in Spring Awakening once.”

“Mm, I know, I watched a bootleg of it.”

Michael laughed. “The one with me in it? How’d you manage to find that?”

“It’s on youtube, Mikey.”

“Damn.”

“It’s cute. Better than the others.”

“Thanks, babe. I live for the applesauce.”

Jeremy grinned. “I’ll give you all the applesauce.”

“Thank god.”

“You’re cute. Maybe when I graduate I can work with you!”

“Really? That would be amazing!”

“They might hire me as an intern, right?”

“Jere, I’ve heard you sing. You could totally be a lead.”

“Don’t make me laugh. Obviously I’m not even reliable. I didn’t show up to callbacks today.”

“I made you skip! That’s totally my fault!”

“Nah,” Jeremy mumbled. “Melchior isn’t right for me.”

Michael hummed. “You’d be an amazing Moritz, though.”

“Really?”

“Totally!”

“They should hire me as your love interest.”

“I already did that. But yes.”

“Too bad it’s a female role,” Jeremy sighed. 

“Honestly, it’s a real shame.” Michael pressed his fingers lightly into Jeremy’s skin. “How are you feeling?”

“A lot better. I don’t know what got into me. I needed to rest I guess.” Jeremy pushed himself closer to Michael.

Michael twisted their legs together. “Good. Can’t have my favourite boy feeling bad.”

Jeremy giggled. “I’m so lucky.”

“Fuck, me too.”

“What are you lucky for?”

Michael scoffed. “The amazing angel who I somehow convinced to date me, obviously.”

“Mike, you’re my hero, why would I say no? And I’m not anyone special, you know that.”

“I know that you’re super cool and funny and sweet. And that I love you lots.”

“You’re a sap,” Jeremy whispered. “I love that. I love you.”

“Kiss me?”

Jeremy shifted to kiss him. 

Michael smiled against his lips, pulling him closer.

Jeremy wrapped his arm around Michael, holding them in place. 

Michael easily tilted his head for a better angle, deepening the kiss by parting his lips under Jeremy’s. 

Jeremy made a soft sound, melting against Michael’s kiss. 

Michael hummed, shifting slightly so he could press against Jeremy more firmly. He pulled away just far enough to speak. “Remember our texts last night?”

Jeremy gulped, blushing deeply. “Y-Yeah,” he said quietly, staring into Michael’s eyes. 

Michael’s lips twitched into a smirk. “Tell me what one of them said?”

“U-Uh, s-something like, uh, if I’m not b-bouncing on your dick in ten minutes, I’ll implode? O-Or um, did you want me to say the one where I called you daddy, because...”

Michael pulled Jeremy back into another kiss, this one rougher than the last.

Jeremy made a squeaking noise, but returned the kiss with the same ferocity. 

Michael grunted slightly as he tugged at the hem of Jeremy’s shirt. “This counts as a day off, right?”

“I-I don’t see why not,” Jeremy whispered, trying to pull his shirt off. 

“You remember what that means?” Michael yanked the shirt over his head, tossing it aside.

“Thankfully.” Jeremy kissed him again. “I get to fuck you on your days off.”

Michael purred, tugging his own shirt off. “Hell yeah, you do.”

Jeremy grinned. “You’re definitely gonna need vocal rest when I’m done with you.”

Michael groaned, pulling Jeremy down into another hot kiss.

Jeremy moved so he was straddling Michael, kissing him even harder. 

Michael bucked up against him. “You better fuck my memories out, Jere.”

“I just might.”

————

Michael traced random patterns onto Jeremy’s chest, yawning. “Another successful sex.”

Jeremy took a deep breath. “Dork. Can we take that nap now? You’re so warm and soft.”

“Mm, yeah. I need one.” He yawned again.

“Me too. Damn.” Jeremy caught Michael’s yawn. “How long you wanna sleep?”

Michael shrugged, kissing Jeremy’s shoulder idly. 

“I’ll set an alarm for two hours?”

“M’kay. When we wake up I’ll make food or we can order somethin’.”

“M’kay, Mike. We’ll figure it out then.” Jeremy typed in his passcode and set an alarm, too sleepy to bother reading the flurry of messages from Christine. 

Michael hummed happily. “Love you, Miah.”

Jeremy cuddled close to him. “Love you more.”

Michael smiled to himself as he closed his eyes. 

—————

When Jeremy woke up, he was cold. He shouldn’t have been cold; Michael was wrapped protectively around him. Except he wasn’t. As Jeremy realized this, he bolted upright. “Michael?” No answer. His eyes adjusted to being open, and he nearly screamed. He wasn’t in Michael’s apartment anymore. He was in his own bed in his little dorm room. He figured Michael really must have been a dream after all. It had felt so real, though. Jeremy couldn’t get over it. He started crying. 

On his bedside table, his phone buzzed persistently. 

Jeremy sniffled and wiped some tears from his eyes, answering his phone stiffly with a “H-Hello?”

“Jeremy!” It was Christine. “I’ve been trying to get ahold of you for ages!”

Jeremy checked the time. Afternoon. “Oh, damn, sorry, I, uh, must have overslept. If you’re calling about callbacks, I-I don’t think I would have gotten the part anyway.”

“Wh- You totally would’ve gotten the part! That’s not why I’m calling! I was calling because ever since you called me earlier my memory has been weird!”

Jeremy sighed. “I didn’t call you, Chris, I’ve been asleep all day.”

Christine seemed frustrated. “You haven’t though!”

“I mean, I called you in a really freaky dream, but–”

“It wasn’t a dream, dummy!”

“What are you talking about?” Jeremy sniffled again. 

“You were dating Michael, right? I remember that! I remember going on your first date with him, but I also remember you dragging me to a bar so you could get drunk because you were traumatized by passing out in front of him.” 

“...What? Wait– Am I dating him or not?!” Jeremy groaned. He almost hoped it was a dream. 

“I dunno! But you have to go find him, right?”

“Wh– No! I don’t know what’s going on! I’m not a stalker!”

“If I remember he must remember too! You’re totally a stalker, it’s okay we already know! Go get your mans!”

“Chris I’m not a stalker.” Jeremy got out of bed, not able to remember how or when he’d put clothes on. “I don’t even know where he lives! Just what it looks like! I– He might not even be home!”

“You know where he works!”

“They’d never let me in!”

“You don’t have to pay to stagedoor! It’s important!”

“But that’s rude! I didn’t buy a ticket!”

“Jeremy! Your mans!”

“He probably thinks I was taking advantage of him!”

Christine groaned. “Jeremiah Heere, if you do not go down to that theater and speak to that sweet gay boy I will do it myself and personally lock you in a room with him!”

Jeremy hesitated. “You wouldn’t.”

“You know I would. Don’t test me, Heere. I’m already putting on my jacket!” The sound of fabric rustling proved her point. 

“Oh my god Christine, fine! But he won’t care!” Jeremy shuffled around for his shoes. 

Christine cheered happily. “You’re wrong!”

“Shut up! I need to catch a train, which one goes to his theatre?”

“How should I know?”

“You know everything!”

Christine snorted. “B.”

“I knew you’d know. I’ll call you if something happens.” Jeremy grabbed his wallet. 

“You better!”

“I will!”

Christine laughed as she hung up.

\-----------

Jeremy sat on the sidewalk outside the stage door, sweaty and nearly delirious. He couldn’t remember if he’d eaten anything that day.

Before long, a crowd of people were hurrying out of the theater’s main entrance, lining up around Jeremy to get their playbills signed. 

Jeremy looked up and hopped to his feet, careful not to be knocked over. He tried to keep his spot in the front so he could see when Michael came out. 

There was a couple minutes of just waiting while the actors inevitably had to change back into their own clothes, but soon cheers were heard as the first few people emerged.

Jeremy jumped a few times to see over someone’s head. He couldn’t see Michael, unfortunately. He must still be inside. Jeremy felt awkward not having anything for the other actors to sign, but he was sticky with sweat and just wanted to see Michael soon. 

It took about ten more minutes before Jeremy heard Michael’s laughter a bit farther down the line.

He straightened up, waving his arms and trying to get in front again. 

A security man told him to settle down and wait his turn.

Jeremy groaned. He would have explained, but it would make him seem more crazy. 

Slowly, Michael’s voice grew closer. He seemed to really take his time with each person. What a kind man.

Jeremy had to hand it to him. That was really nice of him. But he felt like he’d die if he didn’t get to see him ASAP. 

Soon, Michael was only a few feet away, but he didn’t seem to notice Jeremy yet.

Jeremy whined. “Michael!” he called. “Michael, i-it’s me! Do you remember me?!”

Upon hearing his voice, Michael seemed to freeze entirely, hand stilling over the playbill he had been signing and mouth slightly open as his sentence cut off abruptly. His head snapped up, gaze locking with Jeremy’s almost instantly. “You!”

Jeremy squeaked. “M-Me!”

Michael’s eyes were wide. “You’re- You- Real?!”

“I’m real!”

The next thing they knew, Michael was dramatically kicking the divider that separated them aside, practically throwing himself at Jeremy. 

Jeremy gasped, falling backward. The security guard tried to pull Michael back into safety as fans were frozen in shock. 

Michael ignored them, wrapping his arms around Jeremy and hugging him tight. “Jere?”

Jeremy found himself hugging him back. “That’s me,” he said quietly. 

Michael hugged him tighter. “God, I thought you were a dream.”

“I thought you were a dream!” Jeremy said. 

Michael let out a vaguely watery laugh, pulling back to smile at him. “Hey, do you, uh… wanna go on a date? Lunch? Just us?”

Jeremy was nodding before he could process the question. “Yes! God, yes!”

Michael grinned stupidly. “Thank god.” he pulled him into a kiss. Right in front of everyone.

Gasps and the sound of people trying to get pictures weren’t Jeremy’s priority. He kissed Michael hard. 

Michael smiled against his lips, hands on his hips holding him close. 

Both Jeremy’s hands were on Michael’s cheeks, gently holding him in place. 

Michael pulled away after a moment, pressing his forehead to Jeremy’s. “What an interesting day.”

Jeremy’s eyes sparkled. “I-I’m still not quite sure what’s real.”

“Who cares, as long as you’re here.”

“You have playbills to sign…”

“I’ll get to them eventually.” Michael pulled him into another kiss.

Jeremy hummed in content, taking a not so discreet selfie of the two of them to send to Christine. 

Michael would ask him about that later.

Jeremy pocketed his phone and put his hands on Michael’s cheeks again. 

Michael reluctantly pulled away. “Okay, this is actually a lot of PDA now.”

Jeremy looked down. “Sorry.”

Michael hummed, tilting Jeremy’s chin up. “Tell me one thing before I step away and release you back into the civilians.” Michael leaned close to whisper so only Jeremy could hear him. “Do you have a boner right now?”

Jeremy didn’t hesitate at all. “Yes.”

Michael laughed loudly, tugging Jeremy back behind where the divider would be. He turned to the security guard. “Can you show him where the dressing rooms are, please? It’s okay, he’s mine.”

Jeremy gave the man a look. “Yeah, I’m his,” he said proudly. 

The guard just smiled, shaking his head. “Follow me.” He led him back through towards the dressing rooms. Michael blew Jeremy a kiss as he left. “I’ll only be a little bit!”

Jeremy looked back. “Can’t wait!” he called just as they turned around a corner. 

Michael smiled as he apologised for the interruption, getting back to work.

Jeremy sat in a small room with a couch, fidgeting with his fingernails awaiting Michael’s arrival. 

Before long, Michael was shuffling in with a dopey grin on his face. 

Jeremy stood up. “Michael!”

Michael tackled him back onto the couch, kissing him roughly.

Jeremy gasped, but pressed back just as hard. 

Michael hummed against his lips, shifting them so that Michael could hover over Jeremy. He reluctantly broke the kiss. “Okay, so, a couple things we should probably talk about. Or at least, y’know, put out there. One, you’re technically a virgin again! Congrats, now I can deflower you a second time!”

“Jesus christ,” Jeremy muttered. “But what’s real? Now both seem real to me!” 

Michael shrugged. “Fuck if I know. Second important matter, how funny would it be if someone put on a whole box of condoms at once?”

“It would suffocate your dick,” Jeremy said plainly. “Why is that an important matter?”

“Because think about how sad it would look. Hilarious.”

“I’m having a reality crisis and you’re thinking about condoms.”

“Also a reality crisis! That was number 3.”

“That was number three?!”

“Well yeah.”

“It should have been number one!” 

“Number one was your born again virginity! You’re a jesus virgin!”

“That is not your priority, Michael.”

Michael giggled a bit. “Tomorrow is my day off, though.”

“I _thought_ you took today off. Guess not. But hey! You didn’t really pay for a doctor visit, did you?” Jeremy smiled. 

“I would’ve.” Michael pecked his lips. “Gladly.”

“I know.” Jeremy sighed. “I still remember all that other stuff. Our dates, the– well...the sex.”

Michael chuckled. “Yeah? Are they good memories?”

Jeremy snorted. “Oh yeah.”

“Good.” Michael pecked his lips again.

Jeremy frowned. “Does this mean I passed out in front of you like three times?”

“Mhm,” Michael hugged him close.

Jeremy sighed. “Great. Either way, I still missed callbacks.”

“Damn.”

“Still don’t have a license.”

“I’ll take you to get a new one.”

“At least I kinda remember how to pass the test.”

Michael chuckled. “I guess I should probably ask if you’ll be my boyfriend, huh?”

Jeremy smiled. “I remember two months of being pretty happy as your boyfriend, so I don’t see why not.”

“Rad. So, boyfriends?”

“Totally!”

“Awesome.” Michael beamed. “You might be bombed on social media now, by the way. I feel like there were a lot of pictures.”

Jeremy tsked. “They can’t find my profiles that quick, can they?”

Michael snorted. “Check your phone?”

Jeremy pulled his phone out. “I doubt there’s gonna be anything, Michael.”

“Uh huh.” Michael clicked the on button for him.

Jeremy stared at the notifications, baffled when more filtered through. “H-How?!”

“They’re very dedicated.”

“Now I get why we didn’t kiss in public before.” Jeremy sighed. “I guess that life never happened though.”

“We can make it happen.”

“God I hope so.”


End file.
